


Special Announcement

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Jeremy Sawyer Danvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Companion piece to "Home Is Where The Heart Is"Alex and Maggie tell their loved ones that they're planning to adopt.





	1. Kara, Winn, and James

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few of you were asking me to write a story depicting Kara's reaction and this is what ended up coming out of my head. This story will have two more chapters after this first one so be on the lookout. I may choose to continue stories in this universe so let me know if you can think of anything you would like to see :)

Alex was just finishing setting the table when a knock sounded on the front door.

“Can you get that, babe?” Maggie called from her position by the stove. “I’m a little busy at the moment.”

“Yeah sure.” She walked over to the door and glanced through the peephole, immediately opening the door when she saw that it was James, Winn, and Kara. “Hey, guys! Come on in.”

“Oh my god!” Winn exclaimed, inhaling deeply through his nose. “What is that delicious smell?!”

“That would be dinner, Winn,” Maggie replied. “We’re having lasagna tonight.”

He went over and stooped down, peeking in the oven. “And roasted vegetables?! He stood up and engulfed Maggie in a hug. “You’re my favorite person ever.”

“Um, excuse you, but I’m right here,” Alex remarked, crossing her arms in mock offense.

“Did you help to cook the food, Alex?” Winn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well…no.”

“Then you don’t get to be my favorite person right now.”

James laughed. “It’s a good thing Alex didn’t have a hand in making dinner or else we’d probably end up with food poisoning.”

“I can cook!” she tried insisting.

“Putting frozen waffles in the toaster and ordering takeout doesn’t count,” Kara said.

"Yeah, face it, babe. You may have many talents, but cooking is _not_ one of them,” Maggie chimed in, taking out the vegetables and letting them sit on top of the stove. She then covered them with aluminum foil in order to keep them warm. “Lasagna only needs about another couple minutes and then it should be all good.”

“See if I ever invite any of you over here ever again,” Alex grumbled.

“Yeah, about that,” Kara said. “Wasn’t there something in your text message earlier about you wanting to tell us something important?”

Without her permission, a lopsided grin spread across her face. She looked over at Maggie who had just bent down again to remove the lasagna from the oven. “Uh, yeah, actually. There is.”

“I’ll go get him,” Maggie said, disappearing into their bedroom.

“Get who?” James asked. “Who’s she talking about?”

Alex took a deep breath. “So, do you guys remember about a week ago when Maggie and I had to take care of that baby?”

“Yeeeeees,” Winn said, dragging out the word and unsure of where this was going.

“Well,” Alex continued just as Maggie walked out of their room, Jeremy held securely in her arms. “We talked to J’onn about it and we’ve decided to keep him here with us. We’re going to adopt him.”

The reactions were instantaneous. James couldn’t hide the shock, but also grinned, happy for his two friends. Winn gasped and shrieked, “Are you kidding?! Actually, please don’t be kidding; this is awesome!” And Kara….Well, Kara ended up leaping out of the open window beside her and was gone for only a few seconds before she returned.

“Sorry about that,” she said, giddy and breathless. “If I hadn’t done that I was gonna end up flying right through your ceiling.”

Her smile was so large, Alex was afraid her muscles would cramp up and stay that way.

“So what you’re saying is that I’m gonna be an aunt?” she asked for clarification. “I’m gonna have a little nephew?”

Alex nodded and Kara squealed, nearly piercing all of their eardrums.

"Oh Rao, that’s so amazing!” She swept her sister up in a tight hug, only letting go when she heard bones beginning to creak and crack. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just so freaking excited!”

Maggie walked over and gestured to the baby. “You wanna hold him, Aunt Kara?”

Kara looked like she was about to faint with elation at the name now bestowed upon her. She nodded vigorously and held out her hands for Maggie to transfer him over to her. “What’s his name? Have you guys even thought of a name yet? If not, how about—”

“Kara!” Alex laughed, putting a halt to her sister’s rambling. “We named him Jeremy.”

At that, Kara’s head shot up to stare at Alex. “For Jeremiah?” she asked softly, already knowing the answer to the question.

“Yeah, Kara. For Dad. I didn’t want to name him Jeremiah just in case we actually find Dad and bring him home. Two Jeremiahs would get kinda confusing at family dinners.”

“We’re gonna find him, Alex,” Kara assured her. “We will. And now we have more reason than ever to get him back. He’s gotta meet his grandson.”

It was quiet for a long minute as they all gazed adoringly at the little baby in Kara’s arms. He was awake and staring up at her in wonder.

“So, if he’s an alien, does he have cool powers like Kara?” Winn asked, breaking the silence.

“Thankfully no,” Maggie said, heaving a sigh of relief. “Though, J’onn did say that his body doesn’t have the capability to metabolize the sun’s radiation like Kara just yet. He’s too young, but in a few years…”

Alex took over the explanation. “For right now, he’s powerless, but in a few years when he’s a little older, he could start to develop them then. We’re pretty sure he has them, he just can’t use them until he’s older.”

“So no flying babies, huh?” James asked.

“Nope, no flying babies. Now flying _toddlers_ …we’ll have to see. We just gotta keep an eye on him and if he starts to show signs of anything, J’onn wants us to bring him in for some tests.”

Winn cringed. “Oh wow. Good luck with that.” Suddenly, his stomach growled in the most obnoxious way possible and everyone turned to look at him. “What? I’m hungry. Alex said we were having dinner so I haven’t eaten in a while….Can we go eat now?”

That garnered a round of laughter from the group. Kara, Winn, and James walked over to the table and sat down as Maggie and Alex brought over the still very warm lasagna and vegetables, placing the dishes in the center of the table so that everyone could help themselves.

“Uh, Kara, you know you’re gonna have to put Jeremy down in order to eat, right?” Alex asked.

The blonde shook her head, refusing to surrender the baby. “Nope, I can eat with one hand and hold him with the other. I’m not letting go of my nephew.”

Maggie playfully rolled her eyes and placed a serving large enough for three people on Kara’s plate. “Just don’t spill any lasagna on my son.”

She gasped in indignation. “I would never! That would be wasting food and if there’s one thing I don’t do it’s waste food.”

"So, how do you guys plan on telling Eliza about this?” James casually asked, taking a bite out of his food.

That had been the wrong time to bring up that question. Alex, who’d been drinking a glass of water, began spluttering and choking. She coughed desperately, trying to clear her throat and inhale oxygen once more.

“Oh god. I’d forgotten about that,” she finally said after her coughing fit had ended. She then turned to her wife, eyes wide with anxiety. “Do we have any wine left?”


	2. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza stops by for an unexpected visit. The only problem is that Alex hasn't told her mom about Jeremy yet.

It was barely a week later when a text from Kara came through that sent ice water rushing through Alex’s veins. For the past few days she and Maggie had been searching online for a new apartment to move into. The one they had only consisted of one bedroom and now that they’d unexpectedly expanded their family, they came to the agreement that a bigger place to live was needed.

There was one apartment they were seriously considering. It had three bedrooms and a full kitchen. And from what they’d gathered from the pictures online, the living room was a decent size. It also helped that apartment building was located about ten minutes from where they currently lived.

As an NCPD detective, Maggie’s salary was fair enough, but she alone would never have been able to afford it. Alex, however, was actually paid a shockingly large amount by the DEO (the perk of being one of their best and most senior agents). With the two of them, they could easily afford the apartment’s rent. Now all they had to do was set up an appointment to do a walk through and make sure it was really the one they wanted.

When Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it absentmindedly and glanced at it, freezing as she read the message.

_Kara: Giving you a heads up. Eliza just stopped by for an unannounced visit. We’re headed your way. Be there in about six minutes._

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked from the chair beside hers.

“My mother’s on her way here,” she said numbly, still in shock. She hadn’t known exactly how to tell her mom that she and Maggie were adopting a baby so she’d been putting off for the last several days. Was she just supposed to call her up and say ‘Hey, mom. How’re you? I’m fine. You’re a grandmother now.’?

“Oh no. She doesn’t know about Jeremy.”

“Well, thank you Captain Obvious, I wouldn’t be ready to panic if she did,” Alex snapped.

“Hey, don’t take it out on me,” Maggie scowled. “I’m the one who wanted to tell her days ago, but you kept chickening out.”

Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just nervous about how she’s going to react. Our relationship’s progressed so much in the last few years and it’s gotten so much better, but I still worry that she judges me for everything I do sometimes.”

"Babe,” Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s short hair, hoping the soothing caresses would ease her wife’s tension. “You’re not perfect, but the truth is: no one is. Not even Kara.”

That caused Alex to crack a little smile.

“But this is your son we’re about to introduce her to. Her grandson. Take if from someone who already told her parents the other day about their new grandbaby. You were there; you heard their reactions over the phone. They were so damn excited that I thought they were gonna take the next flight out to National City just to meet him.

“But,” she continued, “your mom loves you and she definitely loves me.”

Alex chuckled because it was true. Sometimes it seemed like Eliza loved her daughter-in-law more than her own daughter. When she’d first brought Maggie home to meet her mom, Alex had hoped and prayed that the two would get along. She almost instantly regretted it the second she saw just how well they actually did get along. Within minutes her mom had broken out the old family picture albums and was sharing embarrassing stories of Alex’s youth that had her blushing crimson and Maggie cracking up.

]“What I’m trying to say, babe, is that your mom is gonna be thrilled. Parents love when their kids finally have babies and it doesn’t matter if that baby is adopted or biological. And Jeremy’s cute as hell so there’s no way she won’t fall in love with him immediately!”

The knocking on the front door made them both look up. Maggie got up and squeezed Alex’s shoulder in reassurance before walking over and opening the door.

“Eliza!” Maggie smiled, greeting the older woman with a hug. “It’s so good to see you. And Kara,” she added when the blonde strolled in.

“Hi, Mom,” Alex said while being swept up in a hug. “What’re you doing here?”

“Can’t a mother just stop by to see her two daughters and lovely daughter-in-law?”

"Hey, why does Maggie get the adjective and we don’t?” Kara complained.

“Because she likes me better than the two of you combined,” Maggie replied smugly. Sometimes it was just too much fun messing with the Danvers sisters. “Eliza, would you like anything to drink?”

“No thank you, honey. I’m fine for now.”

Alex wrung her hands in front of her, debating on when to butt in and spill the news to her mom. She was saved from any further deliberation, however, when a loud cry echoed through the apartment, causing the four women to freeze.

“I’ll get that,” Alex announced, quickly darting into the bedroom. The crying came to a shuddering stop after a moment and it was once again quiet. Soon after, Alex stepped out of the bedroom, Jeremy in her arms with his face nestled against her chest. He was busy sucking on one of Alex’s fingers which she was using to keep him quiet “I’m pretty sure he wants to be fed.”

“I’ll warm up a bottle,” Maggie said, springing into action. She grabbed a pre-made bottle out of the fridge and set it on the counter. Taking out an empty bowl, she allowed the faucet on the sink to run until the water that came out was just on the side of being a little too warm. Filling up the bowl, she placed the bottle of milk in the heated up water and let it sit. “It should be ready in about ten minutes.”

“Um, Alex…what’s going on?” Eliza wanted to know, absolutely bewildered. “Last I checked you didn’t have a baby…and now you do?”

“It’s, uh…kind of a funny story actually,” Alex laughed nervously. “We found a baby in aftermath of one of our cases at the DEO and he turned out to be an alien so we couldn’t just call CPS and have them take care of this. They don’t exactly specialize in alien children. So J’onn told me and Maggie to watch him for a little bit while he tried to find him a new home, but we ended up getting too attached and wouldn’t let him go and now we’re adopting him.”

“I see,” Eliza remarked. “How long ago did this happen?”

“We found him about two weeks ago, but we decided to adopt him a week ago,” Maggie told her.

Eliza turned to Kara who looked guilty. “Did you know about this?”

“Yeah.” She looked down at her feet.

“That baby has been yours for an entire week and I wasn’t informed?”

“Well, technically he’s not officially ours just yet. J’onn’s personally seeing to it that the right documents are created so that we can officially adopt him. They’re not finished yet, though.” When her mom merely pursed her lips and nodded in response, Alex felt the anxiety in her begin to rise again. What if Maggie had been wrong? What if—wait. Her mother was laughing. What was she laughing?

“Why’re you laughing?”

Eliza shook her head and steadied herself with one hand on the arm of the couch. “Only you, Alex. Something like this would only ever happen to you.”

“So…” Alex proceeded cautiously. “You’re not mad.”

“Oh god, no, Alex, of course not. I’m a little upset you didn’t tell me earlier, but I’m a grandmother now! How could I ever be mad about that?”

Maggie grinned, looping an arm around Alex’s waist. “Told ya, babe. She’s thrilled.”

Eliza wrapped them both up in a giant hug, careful not to crush the baby. “I’m so happy for you. Both of you.” She pulled back and extended her arms. “Now let me hold my grandson!”

"You wanna feed him, Eliza?” Maggie asked, walking back to the kitchen to grab the warm bottle, drying the outside off with a towel.

“Absolutely,” she exclaimed, taking a seat on the couch behind and getting comfortable while Maggie handed over the bottle.

“And he’ll drink all of that too,” Alex said. “He already eats like Kara and he’s only about 3 months old.”

“Is that how old he is?” Kara asked, plopping down onto a chair. “You never told me and I honestly never thought to ask.”

Alex nodded. “That’s what we’re estimating at least. We ran a couple of small tests at the DEO and that’s just the age we settled on. We’re pretty sure we got it within the margin of a week or so.”

Then Eliza asked the million dollar question. “What’s his name?”

Alex paused, swallowing down a lump in her throat. “Jeremy.” Eliza’s eyes slowly raised to meet her own. “We named him after Dad.”

Her mother took a shuddering breath, the hand holding the half-empty bottle of milk remaining steady despite the change in her composure. “He would be so proud of you, Alex. Getting married, starting a family, protecting your sister, and saving the world.”

“He’s still out there,” she insisted, her gaze straying down to her son who was contentedly eating. Her son, who she wanted to be able to meet his Grandpa Jeremiah before he was all grown up. “And we’re gonna find him, Mom. One day, I promise.”

Eliza gently shifted Jeremy, careful not to disturb his concentration of eating. “I know you will, honey. I know you will.”


	3. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years and when Lucy Lane stops by the DEO for a visit to some old friends, she finds that things have changed quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple people asking me to include a chapter about Lucy coming back into town and finding out about all the changes to Alex's life, so here you are.
> 
> And just a heads up, I just began my new semester of classes at college today and it looks like they're gonna be kicking my ass with a shitload of homework. I'm gonna try to keep writing fics and updating things, but as the semester goes on, it may not be as frequent. For now, though, everything's just started back up so we're still in the clear :)

“Lucy!”

She didn’t have much time to process her name being called from across the DEO before a solid blonde mass slammed into her, throwing her arms around her back.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Kara said, nearly vibrating with excitement. “It’s been ages since we last saw you.”

“It’s only been a few years, Supergirl,” she laughed, returning the hug. “But it’s still damn good to be back.”

Kara let her go and tilted her head. “Are you coming back for good or…?”

“Unfortunately, no. I’m only gonna be around for a few days. I don’t know what it was, but there was just something in me that started really missing you guys. So I took a few days off and came to National City to see how everyone was doing.”

“Alex is gonna be so happy to see you. James, too,” Kara replied.

“Oh yeah, how’d that work out with James?”

Kara bit her lip and shook her head. “It didn’t. We just…I don’t know. I guess some people are just better off as friends.”

Lucy nodded. “I know that feeling all too well. So how’s your sister been?”

“Lucy? Is that you?”

The woman in question spun around and grinned when she saw Alex Danvers herself standing a couple yards away. “Well, speak of the devil and she shall appear,” Lucy teased.

Alex rolled her eyes, walking over to give her a hug. “Ha ha, very funny. It’s great to see you, Luce. How’ve you been?”

The shorter woman shrugged. “Can’t complain. I’m still working with the DEO division based near Metropolis and it’s been good. Catching bad guys left and right and cleaning up the city when Superman makes a mess.”

“I know what that’s like,” Alex said sympathetically, shooting her sister a teasing glare.

“Hey, now to be fair,” Kara protested, “I’ve gotten _a lot_ better at avoiding city-wide damage than when I first started out. And honestly, it’s not even—Alex?” She cut herself off when she realized her sister had stopped listening and had a dopey grin on her face as she looked at something just over Lucy’s shoulder. That could only mean one thing: Maggie was here.

“Hey, Maggie,” Kara waved as the detective joined them. She had Jeremy’s car seat in her right hand as she walked over, tilting her head up to kiss Alex briefly on the lips.

“Hey, Kara.” She placed the carrier on a nearby unoccupied desk and unbuckled the straps inside.

Alex went over and—seeing that he was awake—began tickling Jeremy’s stomach while he giggled. “Hi there, baby,” she cooed. “Have you been good for Mama?” His little feet kicked as he laughed in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She carefully took him out of the care seat and held him against her chest, an arm under his bottom and a hand on his back while he rested his head on her shoulder and stared out at his aunt, amused by the funny faces she was making at him.

"Wow, I’ve apparently been gone longer than I’d originally thought,” Lucy commented, finally snapping out of the state of shock she’d been put in. Never in her life had she ever expected to come back to National City and find Alex Danvers married (she’d glanced at their fingers and spotted matching rings)—to a woman nonetheless—as well as having a baby.

"Oh, Lucy, I completely forgot,” Alex said. “This is my wife, Detective Maggie Sawyer with the NCPD. And this little guy,” she gently bounced the baby in her arms, “is our son, Jeremy.”

Lucy looked between her and Maggie, narrowing her eyes and studying them. “And which one of you was pregnant? Because I gotta tell you, neither of you look like you just gave birth a few months ago. Your bodies are too damn fine for that.”

That caused the other three women to chuckle. Maggie shook her head in amusement and said, “While I appreciate the compliment, the answer to your question would be neither of us. The DEO found him during a case and pushed him off on us to take care of until they could find him a home. At the end of the week, though, we just didn’t want to give him back.”

“So you adopted him,” Lucy clarified.

“So we adopted him.”

Lucy then shook her head and laughed. “I guess I’m just still in disbelief. I really can’t believe I’ve been gone so long that I missed you, Alex, settling down and starting a family.”

"Trust me, Lucy,” Kara chimed in. “When Alex got married, we _all_ couldn’t believe it. This: the woman who for her entire life rarely dated and was already married to her work.”

“Well, that was back when I didn’t know I was a lesbian, Kara,” Alex huffed. “But once I met Maggie, everything just kinda fell into place.” She looked over at her wife, staring at her with an expression of utter adoration.

Lucy fake gaged. “Ugh, god, Alex. She’s turned you into a sap.”

“As cute as it is sometimes,” Kara said, “most of the time, yeah, it’s actually quite gross how in love they are. The heart eyes just never seem to stop. By the way, Maggie, why’d you bring Jeremy to the DEO? Is something wrong?”

“Not this time, Little Danvers. Or at least, we’re hoping not. Because none of us have ever really had to deal with or raise an alien baby before, J’onn thought it might be a good idea just to stop by about once a month and monitor his development.”

"And it’s not like we can really take him to a normal human doctor,” Alex said. “So we figured we might as well give him checkups here which I’ll probably do myself. There’s hardly anyone here who knows more about alien physiology and biology than me.”

“Whoawhoawhoa wait a second,” Lucy interrupted, holding a hand up to halt the conversation. “You’re telling me that your baby’s an _alien_?”

Alex frowned. “I thought that was clear after Maggie said that we’d found him during a case? Hmm, sorry about that. But yeah, Jeremy’s our little space baby.”

The only thing Lucy could do was just stand there, mouth open and eyebrows raised. “You know, somehow I should’ve seen that one coming. You never do anything half-assed, do you, Alex?”

"Well, you know me,” she smiled.

“Alright, someone point me to Winn—or James for that matter. I know one of them has to be around here. I need to talk to people who won’t leave me dumbfounded at every corner. It’s not like a lot could’ve changed with them, right?”

Alex’s thoughts immediately went to the hero and helping sidekick hobby the two men had picked up a couple years ago. “Yeah…about that….”


	4. Jeremiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for this particular fic, but like I've said before, I'm open to taking suggestions and prompts for other stories in this universe. I have a couple lined up already, but I was waiting until I'd finished this one to start those. If you have anything you'd like to see, either leave a comment here or drop by my Tumblr at onceuponacaskett :)

He heard noise surrounding him that sounded like soft whispers. His eyelids felt like they were weighed down with sandbags as he struggled to open them. Slowly, the cracked open and he began seeing slivers of light and blurry silhouettes of different objects and people around him. His throat was sandpaper dry so he swallowed a few times, trying to regain some semblance of moisture back. His tongue felt thick in his mouth as he croaked, “Where…where am I?” The voices around him fell silent and he felt someone grab ahold of his hand.

“Dad?”

He knew that voice. It may be older and more mature now, but there was no way he would ever forget what his own daughter sounded like. He blinked his eyelids in quick succession several times, his vision getting clearer and clearer until he was finally able to see the image of Alex hovering just above him, worry etched on her features.

Jeremiah Danvers smiled as he took her in. “Hey, sweetheart. Hope I haven’t been gone too long.”

Alex let out a watery chuckle, her eyes brimming with tears. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

He tried to speak again, but ended up in a coughing fit due to his extremely dry throat. Alex handed him a glass of water that had been sitting nearby and helped him to take a few sips.

"Easy, Dad,” she instructed when he winced in pain. “You’ve been shot, remember?”

He glanced down at the source of his pain—the right side of his torso—and grimaced, the memories flooding his brain instantly. He remembered hearing about the attack on the Cadmus headquarters while he'd been confined in one of their labs in that very same building. He’d known that it wouldn’t be anyone else but his two daughters and a hoard of DEO agents. So he’d escaped the lab and went to help them as best as he could.

He remembered winding up at the tail end of a gun battle, Alex directly in the thick of it all. He’d seen a Cadmus agent sneak up on them on the other side of the room and point his gun as Alex and Jeremiah hadn’t hesitated. He’d run straight at Alex and yanked her down to the ground—but not before taking the bullet meant for her just under his ribcage.

Everything had mostly gone hazy and black after that, but he did recall the astonished expression on Alex’s face when she’d recognized him at last, which had then quickly morphed into one of fear for his life.

Back in the present, Jeremiah flicked his eyes around the room, trying to figure out where exactly he was.

“You’re at the DEO,” Alex supplied, seeing his inquisitive look. “You’re in the medbay.” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “You’re safe, Dad. You’re safe.”

“It’s good to see you’re awake, Dr. Danvers,” J’onn said from the medbay entrance. He’d stepped outside earlier when Jeremiah had woken up in order to give him and Alex a little space.

“J’onn,” Jeremiah smiled. “It’s good to see you too. I see you watched over my girls for me while I was gone.”

“And did a damn fine job of it too,” Alex stated.

“I guess we’re even now,” Jeremiah said. “I saved your life once and now you’ve saved mine.”

“Well, I do suppose that is so,” J’onn replied. “But there’s actually two people who’d really like to see you now.” As he said that, Eliza and Kara strode in through the door, both looking disheveled and disbelieving, yet the moment their eyes landed on him, relief set in.

Eliza went to him first and Kara didn’t move to interrupt. Alex even stepped aside in order to allow her mother to reunite with her father. There were tears and watery smiles and whispered words that were only meant to be shared between the two of them.

Alex felt herself starting to cry again. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was pulled into the solid warmth of her sister. Kara may not have spent a whole lot of time with Jeremiah before he disappeared, but there was no denying the impact he’d had on her in that short timeframe. She was just as elated as the rest of them to have him back home safe.

“I called Maggie and gave her an update. I told her that he’d woken up and she should probably get here,” Kara informed her sister. “She’s on her way with Jeremy now. It shouldn’t be too long. I think she was practically waiting for the call in the car so she could be here as soon as possible.”

“Thank you,” Alex said gratefully. Maggie had originally been a little upset not to be able to join the raid on Cadmus, but she’d quickly gotten over it when Alex pointed out that they both couldn’t go and someone needed to watch Jeremy.

But after the DEO had officially shut down Cadmus and all but set fire to the entire building and it’s “research”, Alex’s main focus had been her wounded father. She’d asked Kara to keep Maggie updated while J’onn ordered the DEO’s private jet to set a course for Midvale and pick up Eliza.

Alex felt her heart tighten in her chest as she watched her mom and dad. Even the years of separation couldn’t put a stop to the love between them. And she was just so happy to have her family back together.

“Hey,” Maggie said softly from behind the pair of sisters.

Alex spun around, surprised to see her wife already at the DEO. “How many traffic laws did you break to get here?”

“None that you need to know about.” At Alex’s disapproving glare, she said, “Okay, maybe just a couple. But I didn’t go nearly as fast as I would have if Jeremy hadn’t been with me so that should earn me some points.”

Jeremy currently had his head resting on Maggie’s shoulder and his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck as he slept, clearly undisturbed by the late night travels out of the apartment.

“I swear, sometimes this kid sleeps like a rock and then other times a pin dropping on carpet will wake him up.”

“Can I hold him?” Kara asked, holding in her excitement when Maggie eased him into her arms. It had been nearly three months since Alex and Maggie had adopted him, but Kara still felt a thrill go up in her whenever she remembered that she had a nephew now.

Maggie placed her hand on the small of Alex’s back. “How’re you doing, babe?”

Alex exhaled deeply. “Right now? All I’m thinking about is how happy I am to have him home. There’s not really room for much else now. But later? I’ll let you know.”

“Alex.”

Maggie’s tone caught her attention and made her look over at her.

“You did it. You not only found your dad, but you were able to bring him back safe and sound.”

“Not completely safe and sound. He _did_ get shot.”

“That’s not the point,” she argued. “He’s here and he’s alive. All because you never gave up. After Kara said that he was with Cadmus two years ago, you never gave up on him. I’m proud of you, babe.”

Alex found herself unable to articulate the right words of gratitude. So she opted for cupping Maggie’s cheeks and pulling her in for a long, soft kiss, their lips moving gently against one another’s until they ended up getting interrupted.

“Uh…so what did I miss?”

The pair separated and looked over at Jeremiah who was staring between them and Kara.

“So, Alex is kissing a woman and Kara…when did you have a baby?”

Alex had to stifle the laughter bubbling up in her at the sheer bewilderment written on her dad’s face. “I guess there are some things we need tell you about, huh, Dad?”

“Yeah, I would say.”

“Well,” Alex started, grabbing Maggie’s hand and leading her over to where her father was laying. “Dad, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD. She’s my wife.”

Her father’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and stayed there. But the reason for his reaction wasn’t what Alex had expected. “You got married?” he asked softly, almost with a hint of disappointment.

“Yeah,” she nodded timidly.

“And I missed it all.”

She could see the remorse growing in his eyes and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. “You’re here now; that’s all that matters. And we had the ceremony recorded so we can show it to you whenever you’d like. It won’t be the same, but…it’s still something at least.”

He looked at Maggie and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Maggie. I wish it had been under better circumstances, but I guess this’ll have to do.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Dr. Danvers. Alex has told me so much about you that I felt like I met you years ago.”

“Wait,” Alex paused, holding a hand up. “So you weren’t surprised that I married a woman?”

Jeremiah sighed. “Alex, honey, you were gayer than Melissa Etheridge. Those posters you had of Lucy Lawless and Gillian Anderson were a dead giveaway.”

Alex could only gape at him while Maggie snorted and lost it, nearly doubling over with laughter.

“Damn, Alex, Lucy Lawless _and_ Gillian Anderson? Even _I_ only picked one.”

Kara was trying to hold in her own bout of laughter, but was failing. Her body shaking intermittently as she struggled ended up waking up Jeremy. Alex heard him whining and whimpering and immediately retrieved him from her sister who was still fighting to regain her composure.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Alex whispered, running a hand lightly up and down his back. “We didn’t mean to wake you, buddy. Shh, just go back to sleep.”

After a moment, Jeremiah broke the silence. “So I take it, the baby’s not yours, Kara. He’s Alex’s.”

“That would be correct,” Kara answered.

“We adopted him about three months ago. He’d been abandoned and Maggie and I took him in,” Alex told him. “So, Dad,” she readjusted her hold on the baby, cradling him in her arms so that Jeremiah could see his face. “Meet your grandson…Jeremy.”

A tiny smile appeared on Jeremiah’s face. He knew exactly the reason behind the baby’s name. “Sounds like a good name.”

Alex swallowed down a lump. “Yeah, we thought so too.”

Jeremiah raised his arm and reached out to gently run a finger over Jeremy’s cheek. “He’s beautiful, Alex. I wish I could hold him right now, but—”

“You need to rest and heal, Dad,” Alex said. “Don’t worry about holding him. You’re back home. We’ve got all the time in the world now.”


End file.
